donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong Wiki:Requests for adminship/Dr. Pain 99
Dr. Pain 99 (talk • • • RFA page) Candidate, please summarize why you are running for adminship below. Hello. My username is Dr. Pain 99. I joined this wiki about two weeks ago days ago because I wanted to help my friends improve it. HavocReaper48 gave me rollback because vandalism was becoming more common and I was experienced with fighting vandals. I reverted vandalism a few times and reported a few vandals, then HavocReaper48 and I decided since I was on this wiki when most of these attacks and one of other admins wasn't dealing with them correctly or in a timely manner, he'd promote me to sysop. A few hours later, Blue Ninjakoopa revoked my adminship because I got them too easy, and my contributions didn't prove I was deserving. I am RfAing now to get my rights back so I can use them to the benefit of this wiki. In the short time I've been on this wiki, I have made many contributions to it. I will list my contributions here: *'Deplagerizing': While I haven't done too much of this yet, I have deplagerized one article and plan on doing the rest soon. *'Cleanup': I have done a lot of general cleanup on this wiki overall, and have added a couple of pages. *'Project Pages': I have written Donkey Kong Wiki:Only Revert Once and rewritten Donkey Kong Wiki:Administrators *'Templates': Though I admit I copied some of these from SmashWiki, I have created and improved several templates including the speedy delete template, the merge template, and the unsigned template. In fact, I have also made the very template that a bureaucrat will use to close this RfA. *'Categories': I have created many categories including all of the categories that were in the "wanted categories" list, and I have added categories to most of the uncategorized articles. Even though I listed my contributions here, contributions don't matter that much in deciding RfAs (they help, but aren't the main factor). To become an admin, an applicant must show that they are capable of handling the responsibilities. I am capable of being a good sysop on this wiki for the following reasons: #'I'm Really Active': I come on to this wiki every day, and on most days I come on for at least a few hours. Plus I am on a lot when no sysop is. I haven't been active lately because of band camp, but that will change soon as it is over after tonight. #'Deletion': In the short time I have been here, I have tagged a few pages for speedy deletion. If I had adminship I could delete spam/joke and unnecessary pages immidiately. #'Vandalism': I have rollback here and on SmashWiki and on both wikis I rollback a lot of vandalism and report a lot of vandals. If I had adminship I could block vandals and skip the whole reporting step. #'Policy': I am familiar with policy and proper wiki etiquitte. #'User Conflict': While I am not great at this, I can settle user disputes if necessary. #'Helpfulness': I am good with helping other users learn how to do things on the wiki. #'Intelligence': I am pretty smart. I know a lot about wikis, IRC, etc. Wikia says that five active admins is a good number for a small project; it's not too many and it's not too few (and I'm not so sure we're a small project). We have four, and I think the reasons above explain why I would be a good candidate for the fifth. In conclusion, I've had my adminship revoked once, but if I get promoted again I will use adminship powers to help this wiki and I promise that I won't need to have my adminship revoked again. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 22:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC)}} Support #''...'' Oppose #''...'' Neutral #''...'' ---- Category:Administration